


Not in a Million Years

by seraphsarah



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Futuristic Four - Freeform, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Angst, The Modern Four, This will never be canon, crossover ship, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphsarah/pseuds/seraphsarah
Summary: Feelings are anything but easy to deal with, especially for the four. Dealing with unsure crushes and unrequited love can make or break a friendship. Wilbur and Hiro care about their friends more than anything, but suppressing their feelings runs the risk of not only a broken heart, but also a broken friendship.





	1. All These Words

**Author's Note:**

> Things about the setting:  
> -Wilbur, Violet, Penny, and Hiro all go to the same high school. Hiro is there because he’s attending college classes/lectures in a high school setting (he’ll explain why later on)  
> -The time is during Wilbur’s future, so all the technology like time machines and whatnot exist  
> -Violet and Hiro are considered supers.  
> -However, there won’t be any superhero fighting taking place... it’ll be explained.  
> -Basically this is a high school story sorry for all you action lovers, I’ll have another story on that.

School lunch wasn’t something Wilbur always looked forward to. Sure, he could hang out with his crush, but his crush was…

“Uuuugh, I totally spaced out when Tony complimented me today!” Violet threw her hands back and melodramatically fell to the grass while Wilbur looked with an annoyed face.

“What did he say?” He took a bite of his cereal bar, pretending to be interested.  
“He said ‘nice shirt’.”  
Wilbur sighed in disappointment. “He knows you took the compliment.”  
“You think?” She peeked through her hands and looked at Wilbur. Sighing, she sat up and dug around her backpack for her lunch.

“Hey, Wilbur?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How can I be more confident for someone like that? How can I talk to anyone so…eccentric?” Violet felt a warmth in her face. She shouldn’t have felt embarrassed about asking a friend for some advice.

Wilbur leaned back on the tree trunk and crossed his arms. “Tony’s far from eccentric, not gonna lie. But, to be more confident for eccentric guys, you just gotta…” He trailed off, looking into Violet’s blue eyes. She was a silent beauty. Her superhuman passion made itself present through her kindness and superpowers.

Wilbur turned his head away quickly and cleared his throat. “…be yourself, and be proud of it, mean it, and stuff like that.”  
“Sounds easy for you. I’m just…Violet.”  
Violet looked down at her hands and clenched her fists slightly. She let some of her hair fall in front of her eye while she sighed softly.

“Yeah, and Violet’s the most amazing person I’ve met. Quiet and unassuming, even a little sarcastic and mean sometimes.”  
“Hey!” Violet smiled and punched Wilbur’s arm jokingly while he giggled.

“I said sometimes! But under all of that, she’s…got a way with words. Her poems and stories move me even though I hardly ever read. And she’s nice to everyone, but she’d never show it off.”

Wilbur stood up dramatically and gestured his arms at Violet. “Violet Parr! The silently passionate beauty!”  
“Hey, hey, quiet down, I get it!” Violet laughed and pulled on his arm and made him sit down again. “You’re so embarrassing sometimes…”  
“It just had to be said.”

“Do…you really mean that I’m the most amazing…?” Violet’s cheeks were light pink.  
“I meant every single word, Vi.” Wilbur put his hand on her shoulder.  
“Why?”  
“Because I really…” Wilbur took his hand away and scratched the back of his neck, “…wanted to encourage you, you’re my friend, after all.”  
“Thanks.” Violet tucked her hair back behind her ear. “You have a way with words too.”  
“Aw, I’m just saying it how it is.”

“Is there a special someone getting all these words too?”  
Wilbur turned red and darted his eyes away. “Ah, haha, uh, no.”  
“I knew the answer,” Violet smirked and then asked, “but do you wish for a certain someone to be special to you?”  
“Uh, um…” Wilbur rubbed his arm and tried to think. Violet never really saw Wilbur so flustered before. “Yeah, she wouldn’t really see me that way, y'know?”  
“Who?”  
“Uh…Penny?” Wilbur’s heart dropped. He couldn’t think of some fake name, he just had to think of their friend’s name.

“Oooh my gosh! I didn’t expect that!”  
“Y-Yeah, she wouldn’t like me like that though!”  
“You won’t know until you try~” Violet winked and took a sip of her drink.  
“True…” Wilbur was so tense that he didn’t even notice he was fidgeting with the wrapper of his cereal bar the whole time. “No one would really like me like that, though. People are too good for me, you know? Yo—I mean, she’s too good for me.”

“Don’t get so down on yourself, Wilbur.” Violet touched his arm and smiled gently. “You may be really…eccentric at times, but I know deep down you’re a great guy who feels a little sad sometimes too.”  
Wilbur smiled and looked into Violet’s eyes. “Thanks, Vi.” Time almost stopped. It was just them at the moment, sharing their secret insecurities and fears about crushes and love.

Then the bell rang. Wilbur wanted to curse it.

“See you after school?” Violet picked up her bag and held Wilbur’s out to him.  
“For sure.” Wilbur grabbed it, and their fingers brushed together. He tried not to show it, but the sudden touch surprised him.

While he walked to class and clutched his hand, he muttered to himself, “Geez, this girl’s gonna be the end of me.”


	2. Not True

Hiro sighed and looked at his laptop. So much homework to do, and he didn’t want to do it at home. He felt so tired and exhausted. A pick me up was a need.

“Hey, Super Hiro.” Penny gently punched Hiro in a teasing way.  
“Thank God you’re here. Distract me.” Hiro quickly shut his laptop.  
Penny giggled and sat down next to Hiro. “Procrastinating, I see?”  
“I said distract me, not acknowledge the situation.”

“Hmm.” Penny took a second to think. “Wanna hear my musical theatre interpretation of Romeo and Juliet?”  
“Actually, never mind.”  
“Hey, don’t be so mean,” Penny pouted jokingly.  
“No theatre kid things.”  
“Fine, fine.”

Penny looked closer. Hiro had dark circles and he looked drained of all life. Her mom friend instincts kicked in.

“Be right back. I’m gonna buy lunch.”  
“Alright.” 

It was true, she was going to get lunch, but for both herself and Hiro. Her money didn’t add up to two full ones, but it was at least enough for a bag of gummy bears and 2 drinks. Penny intended to give the gummy bears to Hiro. She felt pity for the intelligent boy. Taking so many advanced classes must take a toll on him and his time.

Does he ever find the time to eat or sleep? Penny wondered to herself as she accidentally bumped into the person in front of her at the lunch line. 

“Hey, Penny,” Someone greeted her from behind.  
Penny turned around and noticed it was Violet, her good friend. “Hey, what’s up, Vi?”  
“Nothing much.”  
“Yeah, same,” she said as she paid for her food.

“Thank you.” Penny smiled at the student cashier. Her smile lit up everyone’s day and made everyone feel a little more welcome. It’s why Violet and Penny became friends at all. Her bright personality brought the two closer together over some time.

“So,” Violet was about to talk about her day, then noticed the two sodas in Penny’s hands, “Oh, who’s the other drink for?”  
“It’s for Hiro.”  
“Oooh, something going on?” Violet smirked.  
“It’s not like that, Vi,” Penny dismissed as she looked down at her feet, “He’s just...super stressed out, and I feel bad for him.”  
“Uh huuuh. Sure. Really kind of you.”  
“I-I would never like Hiro like that! He’s like...too busy for that kind of stuff!” Penny began talking quickly.  
“Okay, I totally believe that.”  
“It doesn’t sound like it!” Penny looked red faced with embarrassment.

Violet giggled while Penny pouted at her.  
“I’m gonna eat lunch out in the courtyard, see you after school?”  
“Probably, I’ll see you.” She waved goodbye as she walked back to where Hiro was.

Penny sat down at the table and Hiro’s face lit up when he noticed gummy bears. He pretended not to be interested and he focused back on the homework on his laptop.  
“Here.” She threw the bag at him and it landed on his lap.  
Hiro was dumbfounded. “Really?”  
“Really.” Penny opened her soda can and took a long sip.  
“Let me pay you back for that tomorrow. I forgot my wallet today…”  
“No, no, don’t worry about it.”  
“Thanks a lot, then.” Hiro smiled. 

“So, what were you doing while I was gone?” Penny shifted closer to Hiro to look at his laptop full of things she could never understand.  
“Well...uh…” Hiro lost his thoughts as soon he noticed he was touching shoulders with her. Penny was looking at him curiously and she seemed closer than she appeared. His heart was pounding louder and faster.

“Some...robotics...stuff…” He quickly shut the laptop and put it in his bag.

“We should be hanging out anyways, it’s lunch after all.” Hiro awkwardly smiled as he opened his own drink.  
“You’re so right.” Penny smiled back.

A moment of silence went on between them. Hiro was never really too confident around Penny, even though she was the least judgmental person on earth. Something about her just made him feel like he had to impress her.

Hiro opened his bag of gummy bears and grabbed a handful. “Hold your hand out.”  
“Why?”  
“Just trust me.”

Penny did what he asked, then he opened his hand to give her the bears.  
“Aw, thanks, I was starting to get kinda hungry.” 

She smiled even brighter somehow, making Hiro feel a little less gloomy. Then, awkward silence fell between them. Hiro wasn’t the best at holding conversations. He never really knows what to talk about, especially around someone like her. Penny has plenty to talk about, but she gets nervous about making Hiro dislike her. He looked quite mean at first, so she considered herself lucky to even talk with him.

“Um—,” they spoke out at the same time then stopped.  
“Uh, you go first,” Penny said almost immediately  
“Well…uh…are gummy bears your favorite?” Hiro cringed at himself. It seemed like a dumb question.  
“I like them, but I remembered they’re your favorite so I…” Penny realized what she was implying and changed the subject. “I…like chocolate. That’s my favorite candy.”  
“What kind?”  
“Oh, all kinds really. But the ones with crunchy cookies in them are so good. Whenever they’d hear I was going to be on set, the catering would order them for me.”

“I knew you’d say something like that.”  
“What gave it away?”  
“Oh, I think you know.” Hiro gestured at her, meaning to imply her sweet personality.  
“I really don’t.” Penny looked confused.  
Hiro couldn’t help but giggle. He thought it was adorable that she was a bit oblivious sometimes.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, that’s just so you.”  
“Then tell me how it’s so me, please?”

Hiro was about to hint at it, but the bell rang.

“It’s just the way you are.” He shrugged while smirking. Don’t I look cool right now?  
Penny looked puzzled, but she smiled right after. “You’re confusing, but nice.”

Hiro’s eyes widened and his ears became warm.  
“Thanks,” He quickly mumbled and walked away.

Oh geez, what I said was so dumb, they both thought to themselves.


	3. To Wish

Wilbur was waiting for Violet outside of the English hallway. Every day, they would walk to their respective parent’s car and talk about their day, their homework, when they’d hang out.

That changed after Tony came into the picture. Violet would talk to him after class, see him off, then talk about him half the time while they walked to their cars. Tony this, Tony that. Wilbur supports Violet, sure, but he hates hearing about Tony so much. He smothered the word “hate” out of his mind. I can’t feel that way. Violet is in love with him, and I should be there for her.

“Bye, Tony,” Violet came out of the hallway and waved to Tony happily as he walked the other direction. She went straight to Wilbur and smiled. “What’s up?”  
Wilbur was smitten over that beautiful smile. It made him forget all about the hate he had.  
“Nothing much. Let’s go.”

While they were walking, Wilbur noticed Violet was smiling to herself. Wilbur was about to ask but she already cut him off.  
“So, guess what?”  
“Tony asked you out?” Wilbur knew she wouldn’t be happy about anything else.  
“No, Tony—hey, wait. That’s exactly it!”  
“I had a feeling it would happen.”  
“I’m so happy!” Violet hugged herself.  
“So, did he say it like ‘let’s go on a date’ or ‘let’s hang out’?”  
Violet let her arms hang down and she sighed, “Let’s hang out…”

Just as Wilbur expected, and secretly hoped for as well. “Don’t lose hope, Vi, you’re still in the talking stage.”  
“What if he wanted to ask me as a friend?”  
“Friends turn into lovers pretty fast.” Wilbur wished that was true. They’ve been friends for quite a while now.  
“You’re right, maybe he wants to be my friend to get more confidence to confess to me!” Violet had a look of focus on her face, then her face softened as she looked at Wilbur. 

“That was really smart of you.”

Wilbur blushed and put his hands in his pockets. “I’m just putting something out there, I don’t know if I’m right…”  
“So humble too,” Violet complimented again. She checked her phone then gasped a little.  
“What’s up, Vi?”  
“Is it Friday tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Me and Tony are supposed to hang out tomorrow, but weren’t we gonna hang out?” Violet looked genuinely concerned  
“Oh yeah, just go for him, I don’t mind.”  
“No, I’m gonna ask if we can go on Saturday.” Violet was about to text Tony.  
“Vi, you really don’t have to…”  
“Wilbur,” Violet said seriously, “I care about my friends, you know?”

Wilbur was taken aback. Lately, it was like Violet only ever wanted to impress Tony. She would go to him at the drop of a hat. She has the opportunity to date him but she still makes time for Wilbur. _It’s Violet_ , he thought, _she’d never throw anyone away that easily._

“I’m not gonna let anyone get between us, that’s a fact,” Violet confirmed with full confidence.  
Wilbur smiled and chuckled a little. “Of course you wouldn’t. I trust you.”

Wilbur looked deeply into Violet’s eyes, now full of compassion. Her eyes told more about her heart than her voice. Violet seemed like she was looking at him the same way he looked at her.

Then, a car horn broke their “intimate” moment.

Bob beeped at them as he drove towards them.  
“Let’s go, Vi!” Dash yelled impatiently. “Quit talking to boys!”  
“Dash, shut up,” Violet laughed and rolled her eyes as she got into the car, “Wilbur’s my friend.”  
“How are you, Wilbur?” Bob asked.  
“Oh, I’m doing real good.”  
“Tell your parents I said hello, and have a super day,” He laughed at his own dad joke.  
“Dad, just drive.” Violet rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Wilbur laughed awkwardly and waved as the Parr family drove off. He could still feel his heart racing. Violet was just that powerful to him, enough to make an overly confident and slightly arrogant boy nervous when she wasn’t around.

He jumped when he saw his dad’s car pull up next to him.  
“Agh! Dad!”  
“Didn’t mean to scare you, Will,” Cornelius said as he opened the automatic car door for him, “You were thinking real hard back there.”  
“Yeah, yeah…” Wilbur muttered in embarrassment as he threw his backpack to the other seat and crawled into the car.

—

Dinner time with the Robinsons was, as usual, very vocal and interesting. Every member talked about their day or how they failed today. Wilbur mostly picked at his dinner the whole night and ate about half. He was especially bothered about Violet, and how she nearly hung out with another guy over him. But if she tried to cancel on him, then is she implying something else?

Franny picked up on his behavior, and so he asked him to do some of the dishes with her after dinner. She knew the boy was being bothered, and as a prying mom she had to find out about it.

“So, Wilbur,” Franny spoke as she scrubbed a plate, “How are you? Is school going okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s good.” Wilbur answered flatly as he dried the dishes.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, mom. All is well.” Wilbur raised his tone to avoid the subject, but it just incriminated him further.  
“C’mon, tell Mama.” Franny stopped and looked at her son.  
“I…” Wilbur looked down at his feet then up at his mother. “It’s nothing, really.” He awkwardly smiled. “See? I’m happy.”

“And I’m the one who makes all the inventions in the house.” Franny dried her hands and leaned back on the counter. “C’mon, ask for some mom advice. I have everything you need.”  
Wilbur sighed. It was useless to hide anything from his mom because she already knew.  
“Okay, okay.” Wilbur looked at her and took a deep breath. “So…what do I do if I really liked someone and that someone likes someone else?”  
“Well, how do you feel about that someone you like?”  
“She’s my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt her or ruin us.”  
“What’s she like?”  
Wilbur closed his eyes and focused his thoughts into Violet.

“Passionate, beautiful, loving, and she tells everything how it is...she’d never lie,” Wilbur said subconsciously. He blushed and realized what he actually said, “A-And she’s cool too! Yeah, she’s my best friend.”

Franny giggled, “You sound like you’re in love.”  
“I am not.” Wilbur crossed his arms and avoided eye contact. “It’s just that I’d spend the rest of my life with her, that’s all.”  
“Wilbur,” Franny spoke in a tender voice and held his shoulders, “Go with what your heart says.”  
Wilbur knew. He knew all this time what it said.

His heart tells him to support Violet and keep their friendship, but what his heart wanted was Violet. He wanted to like Violet, hug Violet, be closer to Violet, tell Violet how much he means to her, how much he never wanted to her leave, how much he cares about her feelings and safety, how worried he gets when she leaves on superhero missions, but Violet would never accept any of it. 

Wilbur is Violet’s friend. Friends do worry and care about each other, true, but feelings get much more complicated than just friendship.

“Yeah, I will.”  
—  
Later, while he was in bed scrolling through social media, Wilbur received a text from Violet.

Violet ☁︎: “date” is gonna be tmrw, he said he’s working this saturday :(  
Violet ☁︎: wanna hang out on saturday?  
Wilbur: For sure.  
Wilbur: How will I train you for the date then?  
Violet ☁︎: just train me at lunch tmrw  
Wilbur: Okay. Be prepared, we gotta go through INTENSE training.  
Violet ☁︎: oh jeez  
Violet ☁︎: im scared  
Wilbur: That’s not what we want! We want confidence!  
Violet ☁︎: yes yes  
Violet ☁︎ is typing…

Violet felt a need to call Wilbur and hear his words of encouragement. He was her biggest supporter, yet nervousness spiked as she was finding the right words to ask for a phone call. Her thumbs twiddled above the keyboard and saw all the ways to ask as unusual and dumb.

She took a long, deep breath and let her worries flee her mind. “Just ask him…”

Violet ☁︎: can we video call right now?

Wilbur swore his heart stopped. Violet wanted to _video call him_. And at night. They only call to find each other in public, but to just talk was unheard of to him. Wilbur breathed slowly. _Chill out, I think I’m reading too much into this. Late night friend calls are a thing, right? They are._

Wilbur: Sure. Just a second.

He stood up and looked in the mirror.  
“Ugh,” He muttered as he spit into his hand and began shaping his signature slick back mohawk.  
“Hey, Violet.” He smiled casually. “No…what’s up, Vi?” He relaxed his face and looked sad. “Hello there, my Violet~” He smirked and put his hand on the mirror. “Okay, I gotta stop. Just be cool.”

Wilbur sat up in his bed and looked back on his phone. He clicked Violet’s contact name and hit the video call button. While it rang, he did a nervously quick inspection of himself on the front camera reflection. 

Violet answered and looked more relaxed almost. Her hair fell in front of her right eye and her clothes were loose and comfortable on her.

“Hey,” Wilbur uttered out subconsciously.  
“Hi.” Violet tucked her hair back behind her ear.  
“So, what’s…up?”  
“Oh, nothing big, except that I’m so…nervous for this date tomorrow.”  
“Vi, you’re great, he’s great-ish, just be the way you are.”  
“Yeah, I get that, but…” Violet sighed and looked all around her room, then back at Wilbur, “Is this right?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It almost feels like…me and Tony…are way too different from each other, or something.”  
“Opposites attract.”  
“That’s true, but it feels like I shouldn’t be with him. I’m really regretting taking that invite.”  
“Oh, you’re not regretting it, you’re just really scared,” Wilbur explained, “You just think you’re under him or something, right?”  
Violet nodded gently.

“Violet, you’re everything a guy wants and more. He invited you because he sees something in you. He wants to know you more, and honestly, you deserve to be happy with him.” Wilbur smiled sincerely.  
Violet blushed and darted her eyes down.  
“Um...thanks, Wilbur.”  
“Now, tell me you deserve him.”  
“I deserve Tony,” She mumbled.  
“Louder, I can’t hear you.”  
Violet chuckled and shook her head. “Jeez, can’t we do this tomorrow? I’m in bed.”  
“Alright, but it’ll be at lunch, be ready.” Wilbur winked.  
“Oh, jeez,” She said, “Well, we should sleep, we’ve got that math test in second period tomorrow, did you study?”  
“Haha, sure,” Wilbur answered sarcastically.  
Violet giggled again, “Good night, Wilbur.”  
“Night, Vi.”

She hung up and left a smitten boy by his lonesome. He held the phone to his chest and sighed happily. 

_She’s so cute when she worries about me studying_ , he thought.

With this in his mind, Wilbur set the phone on his nightstand and lay on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, expecting a sleepless night.

_I wish it wasn’t like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @dreamuponamovie on tumblr for updates :3c


	4. Pep Talks and Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very small amount of cursing sorry disney

History class, a class where everyone learns just enough and there’s some free time at the end. Wilbur didn’t put too much effort into his work at that class, but at least it’s the only one he gets an A plus in.

“Hey, Wilbur,” Penny called to him.  
He looked to his right at the girl sitting next to him, Penny. She and Wilbur have been friends since they both transferred to the school. They related deeply in their struggles with fame.

“How did you do on that math test?”  
“Hey, if I got a 75%, I’m sure it was easy.”   
“Seriously? Either you studied, or it was way too hard for me.”  
“You know me by now, Pens, and don’t sweat it. As usual, you got the hundred.”  
“I hope so…” Penny rubbed her eraser on the desk. “Oh, Vi told you about the artsy guy, huh?”  
“Yep, going on a date.”  
“I seriously don’t know what she sees in that guy, but whatever makes her happy.” She shrugged.  
“Right? He’s so average looking! And he looks like a guy who knows way too much about philosophy!”   
“He looks like a picky casting director who would call me too mature for the role of a high schooler. For real…” Penny scoffed and spun her pencil with her fingers.

Wilbur sighed and held his head in his hands. “Call me a douche for saying that.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not supposed to talk shit about the guy who makes the girl I like so happy.”  
“Hey, we all have opinions, and I know you wouldn’t really roast this guy in front of his face.”  
“I know but…ugh! She’s my everything, really, but why do I feel so angry about him?”  
“You’re dumb, but not that dumb, Robinson,” Penny answered, “You know you’re jealous.”  
“Hey, the plan is not to get together with Violet but to support her as her friend.”  
“Yeah, but that’s your secret wish, huh?”  
Wilbur sighed in defeat and looked down. “It was super obvious, I know.”

Penny looked at him with concern. “Feelings aren’t that easy to control, Robinson.”  
He held his tongue and tightened his fists.  
“I know.”

“You having lunch with her again today?”  
He nodded. “Pep talk for her date.”  
“I’m going with.”  
“Why?”  
“Just trust me.”

—

Wilbur and Penny walked to the same spot where he and Violet have lunch every day, a shaded spot of grass in the courtyard.  
“Oh, you brought Penny today, huh?” Violet smirked, leaving Wilbur confused. Then he remembered the lie about the fake crush.

“Yeah, but today is about you! It’s your big date today!” Penny pretended to look happy for her despite thinking that the guy is mediocre.  
“Don’t remind me, it makes me more nervous!”  
“Let’s have a practice date then, with Wilbur!”  
Violet looked at him to ask ‘Did you plan this?’ with a simple eyebrow raise, to which Wilbur nodded. He looked over at Penny with a panicked expression. Penny pushed him over next to Violet.

“Okay, so Violet, how are you gonna make conversation with Tony?”  
“Uh…I’ll ask…” Violet looked at Penny while she stumbled over her words.  
“No, look at Tony, the date is going on now.”  
Violet turned to Wilbur, and he smiled. In his mind, he was thinking about how to call out Penny for this.

“So, do you like watching movies a lot?”  
Wilbur looked at Penny, and she gestured him to make conversation.  
“Yeah, it’s fun.” Wilbur didn’t really know what Tony would say. Hopefully, he’d actually be interested in getting to know her. “What’s your favorite kind of movie?”  
“My favorite kind of movies are…probably romance, drama, romantic comedies. Uh… what about you?”  
“I like sci-fi and drama.”  
“Oh, cool,” Violet fell silent.

Wilbur thought for a second. What would Tony really say? Or rather, what would a guy who wants to treat her right say? “I bet you’d write really good screenplays for movies.”  
“Really? I don’t think so.”  
“Seriously, you’re a good storyteller.”  
“Aw, thanks,” Violet replied and smiled, “I’m really not that good though.”  
“I’ve read it, it’s really…intense and suspenseful.”  
“A free write I read to the class is ‘intense’?”  
“Is that bad?”  
“Guess not. But it’s not best seller writing, y’know?”  
“Violet, it’s not a best seller, it’s your writing. And that’s amazing enough to me.”  
Wilbur didn’t even feel like he was pretending anymore, he was speaking as himself. He didn’t know for sure if Tony would actually speak to her that way, but he spoke that way because that’s how any guy should treat her. It’s how Wilbur would treat her.

“Thanks, Wi…” Violet caught herself and blushed. “I mean, thanks, Tony.”

His heart dropped, but it brought him back to reality. “No problem, Violet.”

Penny felt the air getting tense between them. “Uh…maybe we should—“  
“Hey, Penny,” Hiro greeted her from behind.  
Violet and Wilbur looked at him as if nothing happened. She sighed with relief. “Oh, Hiro, what’s up?”   
“Here’s the money for the gummy bears from yesterday.” He held out two dollars.  
“Didn’t you hear me the first time? It was on me, no charge, nothing.”  
“Come on, I’d feel too bad if I just took it.”  
“Alright, I’ll just get you something then, we’re even.”  
“Don’t do that either.”  
“Too late.” He walked away towards the cafeteria.  
“Hey, I mean it!” She yelled out to him then sighed in defeat. “That guy…”

Wilbur smirked then Penny blushed. “Don’t get any ideas!”  
“Okay, okay.” He shrugged, but he already knew that Penny had a crush-in-denial on Hiro.  
“Anyways, Vi, are you ready for that date now?”  
“Definitely.” She had a look of determination. “You know, I think I do deserve him after all, right Wilbur?” She looked into his eyes.  
“Of course.” He gave her a thumbs up. “You’re Violet after all.”

Penny was absolutely astonished by Violet being oblivious to Wilbur’s feelings for her, and maybe even to her own feelings for him. She would ask, but Violet would shut it down by saying she likes Tony a lot more or something.

A bag of chips suddenly dropped in her lap.  
“Here.” Hiro sat down next to her.  
“Well, I guess I’ll take it,” Penny begrudgingly said, “You didn’t have to, though.”  
“I did it anyways. You can’t be the only nice person in this uh…” Hiro forgot the word. He could only think of relationship, but obviously it wasn’t that. _What’s the word for relationship but without dating..?_

“This?”  
“This…uh…thing we have here.” Hiro looked at Violet and Wilbur for help.

“This friendship?” Violet suggested.  
“Yeah, friendship.”  
“Looked like you were gonna say something else.” Wilbur winked.  
“Okay,” Hiro quickly changed the subject to ignore him, “What were you guys doing here?”  
“We were getting Vi ready for her date today.” Penny nodded at Violet. “She has a date with Tony Rydinger.”  
“Him? He’s kinda prissy,” Hiro casually dissed while he took a sip of soda.  
“Maybe, but I guess that’s my kinda guy.” Violet ignored his remark and opened her water bottle with some aggression.

The tension was so thick it felt like Violet’s invisible force was covering everyone.  
Wilbur bit his lip and decided to be the first one to break the silence. “Okay, so…Hiro, what’s planned for the next robotics meeting?”  
“Uh, you never show up to the meetings, so why?”  
“Well, I am the vice president of the underclassmen club.”  
“Because your dad made you do it.” Hiro rolled his eyes. He was always left with all the work in the club, including paperwork.  
“Hey, I’ll show up this time.”  
Hiro sighed, but he had some hope. Maybe Wilbur will show up and be somewhat useful.

“So, are you still feeling nervous?” Penny turned to Violet.  
“I guess, it’s a good kind of nervous though.”  
“I’m jealous. I can’t believe you can get someone to ask you out, and not for popularity.”  
“People are still asking you out because you’re famous? Gosh, people are so desperate.”  
“Yeah…” Penny relived the memories in her mind. 

It was last year, 8th grade, she just transferred to Western View Junior High. Someone coming up to her in the hallway, asking her out, then saw the many cameras on her. She couldn’t do much except walk away and ignore it. But it still stings with embarrassment to this day.  
Once she transferred to Todayland Academy, much more people recognized her, and judged her. Sometimes to her face, mostly behind her back. Unfortunately for her, she had good ears.

“Penny,” Violet whispered, “We’re always gonna be your friend, not for fame, but because we like you for who you are.”  
She smiled and nodded. “I know you guys are. It means a lot to me.”  
“Who knows? Maybe someone will ask you out because they like you and not for fame.”  
“Doubt it. No one else really talks to me.”  
Violet darted her eyes and nodded at Hiro, who was still lecturing Wilbur on club meetings.  
Penny started talking fast. “H-Hey, quit saying that kind of stuff! Hiro’s like, my best friend.”  
“Whatever you say,” Violet teased and smirked.  
“I really mean it!” Penny avoided looking at him.

“Hey, Pens,” Wilbur interrupted, “you look sad, did someone ask you out as a prank again?!”  
“No, no, I was just…looking back on it.”  
“Then don’t, seeing you upset makes me want to fight someone.”  
Penny couldn’t help but laugh. She loved having such a defensive and loyal friend.  
“Uh…” Hiro muttered quietly. He was avoiding eye contact, but was trying not to.  
“Yeah, Hiro?” Penny leaned closer to him to hear.  
He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
“If…If anyone else asks you out like that again, we’ll take care of it. No one should mess with a girl like you.”

Penny smiled and touched his shoulder. Hiro was never the type to be expressive with how he feels about his friends. She was happy to know that under his serious personality and straight face, he really cared about people.  
“You’re all such good friends.”  
“It’s no problem.” Hiro smiled back, and actually meant it. He never felt such a close bond with kids his age, until he met some weird guy who’s the son of the biggest tech industry in the world.

What really surprised Hiro was feeling that close with a girl. Not just any girl, but an ideal girl, a cute girl, a girl who’s never met a true friend. He understood none of it, why he wanted to impress her, and why he wanted to tell her how much she’s inspired him to be better. Who knows? Maybe it’s a topic worth studying.

—

The last bell rang, school is out on a Friday. Everyone in the group was so on edge, they couldn’t help but all see each other.

Wilbur was waiting outside the English hall as usual, then came Penny, and Hiro. Soon enough, they were stalking Violet like a hawk, making sure nothing horrible would happen to their dear super friend.

Violet and Tony walked out while talking, prompting the three to hide near the stairwell. Hiro was about to speak out against it, but Penny and Wilbur silently told him to shut it.

“I’ll meet you there, Violet, I gotta run a quick errand,” Tony told her.  
“Okay, how long are you gonna take?”  
“Not long, save me a seat though, I should be back before previews end.”  
“Cool, I’ll see you.” Violet didn’t walk away, but rather she leaned against the wall and looked around. She was looking for Wilbur.

Wilbur put up one finger, then went straight to her. “Hey, Vi, shouldn’t you be on your way to y’know who?”  
“Yeah, he said he’ll meet me there, said he’s gotta do something.”  
“So, how are you..?”  
“I’m super pumped up, confident! I feel like…like I could save the world right now!”  
“Amazing! That’s what I like to hear!”  
“Sorry, I need to check what time the movie starts.” She looked at her phone, giving Wilbur some time.

He glanced over his shoulder really quick and gestured a “come here” signal.  
Penny nodded and did the same to Hiro, only adding a dramatic face.  
“I feel like a spy again.” She whispered.  
“I’d be a horrible one.”

“Hey, you guys!” Penny greeted to look casual, maybe a little too casual. Hiro waved silently  
“Oh, the whole gang's here,” Violet replied, “Is this a little party for me or something?”  
“Yeah, it’s the ‘Violet’s first boyfriend’ party,” Hiro did little jazz hands.  
Everyone laughed, then Violet looked at the time. The public bus pulled up to the road down the street.

“Sorry, guys, the date calls. I gotta take the bus.”  
Violet began to walk away.  
“Steal his heart,” Penny cheered.  
“Don’t spill your drink on yourself,” Hiro deadpanned.  
“Remember, Vi, be yourself!” Wilbur yelled and gave a thumbs up.

Violet smirked and gave a thumbs up back, then ran for the bus. Penny sighed with melancholy.  
“She’s really…with him now, huh?”  
“Hey, it’s too soon to say that, Penny,” Hiro comforted her.  
“You say that, then it’ll be like this every Friday, and then…”

Wilbur tuned out their conversation. He saw Violet hurriedly board the bus, scan her bus pass, then sit in a seat near the back, next to the window. As the bus drove down the street, Violet noticed him still looking, and she waved to Wilbur. It took him a second to react, but he waved back happily and gave the thumbs up. She did the same. While Violet was still going to be everyone's friend, a boyfriend will always be better. He’ll always know her better, treat her better, have better things to do with her. Violet was still going to be there, but maybe just a little bit less as long as she has a boyfriend. 

Wilbur sighed and knew that even if Violet was his girlfriend, they would spend time together alone, as they did as friends. The alone time would be different though. Just different as in, they’re dating and they have to go on dates now. _I would never spend less time with friends just because of a girl. He declared this here and now, to only himself._ It’s a friendship declaration.

“Earth to Wilbur!” Penny waved in his face.  
“Huh? Yeah, cool,” Wilbur awkwardly said.  
Hiro and Penny looked at each other and nodded. They agreed that Wilbur needed cheering up.  
“Glad you agree, now let’s go!”  
“Yeah…wait what? Where are we even going?”  
“Your favorite place.”


End file.
